Basiladdin
Brisby's movie-spoof of Disney's "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jasmine - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Genie - Darkwing Duck *Jafar - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Carpet - Spike the Bee (Disney) *Sultan - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Rajah - Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Cave of Wonders - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Razoul and his henchmen - The Pi-Rats (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Peddler - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Gazeem the Thief - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince Achmed - Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *Omar; Melon Seller - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Old Jafar - Jambalaya Jake (Darkwing Duck) *Elephant Abu - Goliath II *Woman at the Window - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Bunnies (Silly Symphony: The Tortoise and the Hare) and The Wise Little Hen (Silly Symphony: The Wise Little Hen) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Sirens (DuckTales: Home Sweet Homer) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Necklace Man and Woman - Practical Pig (Silly Symphony: Three Little Pig) and Goliath II's Mother (Goliath II) *Fat Ugly Lady - Clara Cluck (Disney) *Two Hungry Children - Banjo the Woodpile Cat and her sisters (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pot Seller - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Nut Seller - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Necklace Seller - Bootle Beetle (Disney) *Fish Seller - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Fire Eater - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Boy wanting an apple - Louie (Disney) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Bolivar (Mickey Mouse: Alpine Climbers) *Rabbit Genie - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Dragon Genie - The Reluctant Dragon *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound), Toodles Galore and Toots (Tom and Jerry) *Sheep Genie - Blackie (Pluto: The Legend of Coyote Rock) *Camel Abu - Ferdinand the Bull *Horse Abu - Widowmaker (Melody Time) *Duck Abu - The Ugly Duckling *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Turtle Abu - Dudley (The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Car Abu - Francesco Bernoulli (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Robin Hood as Beggar (Robin Hood) *Little Boy Genie - Ambrose (Silly Symphony: The Robber Kitten) *Fat Man Genie - Joey Hippo (Silly Symphony: Elmer Elephant) *75 Golden Camels - Morris the Midget Moose and Balsam (Disney's Morris the Midget Moose) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *53 Purple Peacocks - Blue Birds (Pluto: Springtime for Pluto) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Godzilla (1962-1975) *Leopard Genie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Gunter the Goat (Pluto: The Army Mascot) *Harem Genie - Gandra Dee (DuckTales) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Western Pack Wolves (Alpha & Omega) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Lion King) *Llamas - Zebras (The Lion King) *Bears and Lions - Bears and Tigers (Dumbo) *Brass Bands - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *40 Fakirs - Magic Brooms (Fantasia) *Cooks and Bakers - Farm Animals (Rock-A-Doodle) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Crows (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Joe Giraffe (Silly Symphony: Elmer Elephant) *Super-Spy Genie - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Teacher Genie - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Table Lamp Genie - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Bee Genie - Chirp Sing (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Submarine Genie - Peter Penguin (Silly Symphony) *Tongue Genie - Pigmon (Ultraman) *One of Flamingos - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Gigantic Genie - Negaduck as Negatron (Darkwing Duck: Negaduck) *Rajah as Cub - Cub Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Toy Abu - Fox (Mary Poppins) *Snake Jafar - Vulture (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Cheerleader Genies - Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Gale and Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Genie Jafar - Grand Dukes of Owl (Rock-A-Doodle) Category:Brisby Productions Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs